<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Take Care Of You by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273187">Let Me Take Care Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Incest, M/M, Niecest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, bottom!nmj, top!nhs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something that Nie Mingjue desperately wanted to try with his brother, and he was pretty sure Huaisang would not complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Take Care Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Mingjue felt like he was going to claw right out of his skin from all the bullshit he had to deal with today. It hadn’t been an outright terrible day, but stressful and so extremely frustrating that he wanted to bash in an expensive piece of office equipment (like the copy machine that never seemed to work correctly), but that would probably send the wrong message to his employees. Instead he pulled out his phone and messaged the only person he wanted to talk to.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mingjue: Are you at home?</em> </p><p>
  <em>Didi: Yup! I was just about to start making dinner. Are you done with your board meeting?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingjue: Unfortunately. I’m heading back. </em>
</p><p>Mingjue took a breath to try and center himself before adding: <em>I need you</em></p><p> </p><p>He put his phone back in his pocket and trudged out to his car. Huaisang would know what he meant. What he <em>needed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he pushed the door open to their apartment, two arms wrapped themselves tightly around his middle and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming the board meeting didn’t go well?” Huaisang said against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue dropped his satchel to the ground and gripped his brother to him. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Huaisang nod against him. He paused a moment, letting them breath in each other, silently letting Mingjue know that his Didi was here for him. Huaisang tightened his grip a little before asking, “Cuddle or fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>God, Minjue was so lucky. His brother really did know exactly what he needed, sometimes even better than he did. A noise that was something between a growl and a purr escaped Mingjue’s throat as he gently nipped at the delicate skin of his lover’s throat, he figured that was answer enough.</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang pushed himself out of his brother’s embrace and, taking his hand, led him back to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His little brother dropped his hand and his clothes as soon as they stepped through the threshold and made to situate himself on their bed. Huaisang knew that what Mingjue needed right now was a mindless fuck to get out his frustration, and then they would talk through everything and make love later. It felt really good to be so understood, to have someone know him so completely.</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue took in the alluring sight of his brother splayed out on the covers for him as he unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt. A dark look passed over Huaisang’s eyes as Mingjue let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, exposing his half hard cock. Good. He was glad that even though this was mostly for his benefit, his brother wanted this as well.</p><p> </p><p>He stroked himself to full hardness as he stalked over to the bed, crawling over his lover and gently biting marks into the pale skin from his neck to his delicate collar bones. Huaisang gasped at the ministrations and Mingjue felt his brother’s dick twitch up against his as he too got aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t- don’t have to prep me, Dage. I’m already ready for you,” his brother breathed out, his hips canting upwards to try and steal a little friction. Mingjue pulled away just enough to raise an eyebrow at his brother. “When you texted, I got myself ready so you wouldn’t have to waste time doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue kissed his brother’s cheek. “Didi, it’s never a waste,” he purred into his ear and then suddenly shoved two fingers into his brother, eliciting a harsh gasp from him. Sure enough, Huaisang was slick and loose. He thrust in and out a few times before adding another finger, which also slipped in with ease. His brother must have used one of his toys, his artist’s fingers were too thin to get so stretched without any help.</p><p> </p><p>The image of Huaisang fucking himself open on a toy, probably making little whining moans as he did, made Mingjue absolutely feral. He could do better than that. With animalistic need gnawing at his stomach, he growled into his brother’s ear, “turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees, giving Mingjue a perfect view of his tight hole. Mingjue took himself in hand, lining up with his brother’s entrance, and roughly thrust all the way inside.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing romantic about their coupling as they fucked like wild animals. The sounds of skin slapping skin and huffed out grunts and moans were the only sounds that permeated the room as Mingjue thrust in and out of his brother. Mingjue knew he wasn’t going to last very long, his orgasm coming quickly to meet him. He spread Huaisang’s cheeks apart so he could fuck in just a little bit more as came and came and came inside his Didi.</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue collapsed briefly onto Huaisang’s back as he regained his breath, then pulled out before flopping down with his back on the bed, bringing his brother with him to pillow against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s cheek, “Thank you, Didi.”</p><p> </p><p>He had started to drift in and out of consciousness when he heard slick sounds and realized there was no weight on him anymore. He looked over and saw his Didi with his eyes shut, sliding his hand up and down his slicked up length.</p><p> </p><p>Arousal started to bubble up again in his stomach as he watched his brother take himself in hand. His brother wasn’t quite as girthy and large as he was, but his cock was still well above normal sized and had him salivating. He should really lean over and take that perfect cock into his mouth, helping his Didi find release, but he just kept staring as the rounded tip pushed in and out of his tightened fist. What would it feel like pushing in and catching against his entrance?</p><p> </p><p>They had never switched positions, but it didn’t mean that Mingjue hadn’t thought about it. A lot recently. Huaisang had fingered him before and when his lover wasn’t home, Mingjue had explored himself, finding out where that bundle of nerves was that often sent Huaisang howling untouched over the edge. It had felt a little odd at first, but then it was good and now he was frequently having wet dreams about what it would be like if his little brother were to take him rather than the other way around. Maybe now was the time to find out.</p><p> </p><p>A moan slipped unconsciously out of Mingjue’s throat as Huaisang thumbed across his slit, spreading precum over the red head of his cock. His brother’s eyes shot open at the noise, his hand stopping in its track as he turned his head to look over. “Dage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didi…” he swallowed, steeling himself for the words about to tumble out of his mouth, “Didi- I want you to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang’s eyes blew wide open, “R-really? Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue nodded emphatically, “very. I am very very sure.” He leaned over his brother, summoning all of the seduction that he could muster in order to try and hide his nervousness, “I’ve been wanting you to shove your cock inside me for a while. Please Didi?” he said, rolling Huaisang’s earlobe in his mouth. His show must have worked because he could feel his brother’s cock twitch against him.</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang pressed his lips to his brother’s, leading him into a wet and lascivious kiss. After a few moments he broke away, both panting and extremely hard, and leaned in to purr into his Dage’s ear, “Let me take care of you, Dage.” The sinful promise in his voice sent shivers down his spine and arousal through his dick.</p><p> </p><p>His brother leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube, emptying a fair bit onto his hands before rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. Huaisang climbed over his Dage and brought him into a kiss again as he circled a single finger around his opening before pushing it in. The sensation was familiar to Mingjue and after a few moments Huaisang deemed him ready for a second. The stretch became a little uncomfortable when he added a third, but Huaisang reached down to slowly pump his cock, helping him relax around the addition.</p><p> </p><p>When Huaisang curled his fingers to reach his bundle of nerves, Mingjue gasped and found himself leaning back into the touch to get him to do it again. Huaisang chuckled, “Does that feel good, Dage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god- yes! Huaisang!” He savored the feeling as his brother thrust his fingers in and out of him, but eventually he was loose enough and his body demanded more. “Huaisang,” he said from his position as a writhing mess being undone by his brother, “Didi, I want you. I need you to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang stopped. “Are you positive, Dage?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue met his eyes, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Huaisang pulled out his fingers, (Mingjue would never admit to the whine that left his throat at the emptiness when he did) and poured lube on his dick. He crawled back over his brother, pushing up his thighs so the soles of his feet were resting on the bed, hole slick and exposed for him. He lined himself up and, without breaking eye contact, pushed in.</p><p> </p><p>It was so much. So much and yet not enough. The stretch as the perfect rounded head of Huaisang’s dick popped through his ring of muscles was strange and slightly uncomfortable, but he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang had stopped to give Mingjue a moment to adjust, but soon his older brother was thrusting back on his dick trying to get more inside of him. Huaisang chuckled, “Dage is so impatient. Does Dage want me to fuck into him more?” he said, teasing him by barely rocking his hips back and forth, catching the rim of his cock slightly on Mingjue’s muscles, the sensation driving him wild. He couldn’t even respond, just moaned and rocked back once again. Huaisang grabbed onto Mingjue’s legs, spreading them even wider, “alright, if my whole cock is what my Dage wants then I will give it to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue howled as Huaisang pushed the rest of his cock into his pliant body. He left just a brief moment of adjustment before he started thrusting in and out of his tight hole.</p><p> </p><p>The pace was much slower and more careful than when they had fucked earlier, but there was still a desperation to the rhythm, a need that both of them were chasing. Huaisang tilted his hips up slightly and Mingjue saw stars as he hit his prostate. Oh god! That felt so good! No wonder his brother could often come just around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he had hit a good spot for his brother, Huaisang mercilessly thrust again and again against it, bringing both of them quickly very close to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Mingjue was crying out, hands clutching at the sheets, ropes of cum shooting across his abdomen and his walls tightening around Huaisang’s dick. The feeling of his brother’s orgasm sent Huaisang straight over the edge, pushing all the way into his Dage, pumping him full of his cum.</p><p> </p><p>As they came down from their high, Huaisang pulled out of his brother, admiring the way his cum trickled out of his hole before pulling his Dage to his chest, a mirror of their positions earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how was that for you, Dage?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingjue pressed a lazy kiss to his brother’s lips, “That was amazing, Didi.” He deepened the kiss until their lips were glistening, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Huaisang beamed. “Dage, I think we’re going to have to add more rounds to our night time activities so we can switch. Now that I know what you feel like, I <em>definitely</em> need more of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Didi,” He pillowed his head against Huaisang, smiling against his chest, “me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find my other Niecest fics on my Carrd ;) <a href="https://agremlininqinghe.carrd.co/">A Gremlin In Qinghe</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>